moviefanfictaionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Warriors (2019) The Movie
The Warriors (2005) '''is the Movie 'based on the video game and the old movie where The game follows the plot of the film ''The Warriors, focusing on a Coney Island street gang the Warriors.13 Led by Cleon ninety-days prior, the Warriors dispose their long time rival gang the Destroyers after Virgil, the Destroyers leader and former friend of Cleon is defeated. Their reputation increases by humiliating a low-rank gang the Orphans, killing Chatterbox leader of the Hi-Hats, spraying on trains, allying with the Saracens and set up their rivals the Jones Street Boys, and corruptNYPD officers. Meanwhile, Cyrus, leader of the Gramercy Riffs, the most powerful gang in New York City plans a meeting to unite the gangs as one. On the night of the meeting in Van Courtland Park, Cyrus proposes to the assembled crowd a permanent citywide truce that would allow the gangs to control the city. Everyone opens to Cyrus' idea, only the leader is fatally shot by the Rogues leader, Luther―in the dramatic chaos, the killer frames Cleon and the Warriors. The Riffs hold the Warriors responsible and beat down Cleon, leaving his fate ambiguous while the other Warriors escape. Swan, the Warriors "warchief" takes charge of the group and make their way home. Cyrus's death sends anger through the city and the Riffs call a hit on the Warriors on a radio DJ,1920 while the gang themselves remain unaware they are implicated in Cyrus' murder. After the Turnbull AC's failure to kill the Warriors as they escape to board the train en route to Coney Island, the train is stopped by a fire on the tracks at Tremont. On foot, they re-encounter the Orphans―who the Warriors humiliated prior.2122Swan makes peace, and Orphans' leader Sully allows them to walk through their territory unharmed; his partner Mercy mocks him,23 instigating a confrontation. The Warriors use a molotov cocktail, blowing up Sully's car and Mercy follows the Warriors. Swan, Mercy and the Warriors arrive on the 96th Street and Broadway in Manhattan, where they are detected by the police and separated. Three of them board a train to Union Square. As Mercy escapes, Fox struggles with a police officer, falls to the tracks and is killed by an oncoming train. Swan and the other three run outside, and are chased into Riverside Park by the Baseball Furies, where a fight ensues and the Warriors emerge victorious. After fighting, Ajax notices a lone woman in the park; he is sexually aggressive and is arrested when the woman is revealed to be an undercover cop. In the meantime at Union Square, Rembrandt, Vermin, and Cochise are seduced by an all-female gang the Lizzies, only to learn its a trap.24 The trio escape, learning the truth―that everyone believes they killed Cyrus. Swan meets with Mercy and travel to Union Square where they are stalked by the Punks but the pair reunite with the other Warriors and defeat the Punks later on in the toilets. The Riffs receive a tip-off from a gang member who attended the meeting and witnessed Luther shoot Cyrus dead. The Warriors finally arrive at Coney Island, where the Rogues are waiting for them and decide to face them. Luther freely admits to the murder and Swan suggests he and Luther have a one-on-one, but the Rogue leader pulls out his gun. Swan throws his knife at Luther's arm, disarming him. The Riffs arrive in force to confront the Rogues and make peace with the Warriors,25 before turning to fight the Rogues and a shattered Luther; the DJ announces the big alert has been called off and apologises to the Warriors saluting them with a song―"In The City".26 Swan, Mercy, and the Warriors safe and finally home walk down the beach. Cast * Swan * Cleon * Vermin * Snow * Cochise * Rembrandt * Fox * Cowboy * Ajax * Mercy * Ash * The D.J. All Episodes with Featured Stages & Bosses Episode 1 The Big Beginning of The Warriors * Flashback A: Roots * Flashback B: The Best * Flashback C: Heavy Muscle * Flashback D: Scout's Honor * Flashback E: Sharp Dressed Man * Mission 1: New Blood Episode 2 The First Revenge of the Destroyers * Mission 2: Real Live Bunch * Mission 3: Payback * Mission 4: Blackout * Mission 5: Real Heavy Rep * Mission 6: Writer's Block * Mission 7: Adios Amigo * Mission 8: Encore Episode 3 The Warrior Justice * Mission 9: Payin' The Cost * Mission 10: Destroyed * Mission 11: Boys In Blue * Mission 12: Set Up * Mission 13: All-City Episode 4 On train back to Coney Island and The Final Battle * Mission 14: Desperate Dudes * Mission 15: No Permits, No Parley * Mission 16: Home Run * Mission 17: Friendly Faces * Mission 18: Come Out To Play Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Rockstar Games Category:Games Movies